rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice
Alice is the Guardian of the Inverse, and is role-played by Orion's Dagger. History For a child, Alicia had a hard life. Her mother died because of her father. Her father was murdered in front of the public for his crimes. Her aunt and uncle were killed during a robbery. After many more unfortunate family incidents, Alicia had to live on the streets, making money by begging and singing. During a moment lost to history, she fell into a different world. When she got back, she found that she wasn't quite right anymore. An immortal with rather perplexing abilities. That lost moment, that fate-changing obtainment of immortality. Alicia was on that fateful transit back from the other world, was that Alicia saw the other version of herself in that place in-between. And from that revelation, she realized she could now see every version of her across every world and dimension in the multi-verse. Alicia had a simple, irrational thought. There could only be one Alice, and so she drew them all into herself and there was only one. Across every timeline, dimension, reality, and world, Alice is a singularity. There will only ever be one. In the time since then, she met Cheshire and they fell in love, and they are both trying to understand how they fit in the world of the present. Appearance Alice appears to be a lithe and skinny twelve year old. She has hair that is split, dirty blonde on the right and chestnut brown on the left. She has heterochromia, with a green right eye, and a black left. Her dress is blue, aquamarine, and cream, and she wears black stockings with silver shoes. On the back of her left hand she has a red heart tattoo and a white diamond tattoo. On her right hand she has a black club tattoo and a blue spade tattoo. Abilities Breath of Life - Alice has the ability to bring inanimate objects to life by giving them a magic filled breath. She loves doing this to toys since she thinks they are so cute. However, she can only breathe life into five at a time. (In actuality the number is six, but Alice loves her doll Mary Ann quite a lot.) The Reflection - Her truly strange power is the ability to flip the aspects of an object or person. Examples would include the air becoming solid, or fire becoming cold and damp, as well as dark. A human example is that of a brave, strong person. If affected they will become meek and cowardly, and any abilities they have will be reversed as well. On rare occasions this has affected a person's morality as well. If the person has an alternate personality, then the alternate personality will be more likely to take over, rather than a complete reversal. After a while this effect tends to wear off, but under rare circumstances it can become nigh permanent. Singularity '- There is only one Alice. The ramifications of this are unknown, and how she can use this facet of herself is unknown. Likes and Dislikes ''Likes Mary Ann (Her doll), Cheshire, Blue, Teasing Cheshire, Cute Things, and Oxymorons. ''Dislikes'' Being Alone, Strange Fungi, and Royalty. Relationships [[Cheshire|'''Cheshire]] - The love of her life, they met in Cheshire's hometown during the Harvest Festival. The dancing had been about to begin when Lord Erebus, Darkness Personified, attacked the town. Cheshire and Alice battled him, being the only ones capable of doing so, and Alice made it possible for Cheshire to push Erebus down into the depths of a nearby river where Alice sealed him. From that moment on, Alice decided it was best to keep in touch with Cheshire. Eventually, they decided to stay together, as they eventually fell in love with each other at one point over the course of time. [[Vevina|'Vevina']] - One of Alice's good friends. Alice finds it easy to talk to Vevina about quite a few things. [[Parallel One|'Parallel One']] - She fell into his parallel world once, and left not quite the same. She doesn't like to speak of what she knows about the parallel Earth, and falls silent at the subject of how she came to her immortality. While she will share information about that world and its denizens, she tells nothing of the one who owns that universe. What exactly did she do there? Miscellaneous Blood Type: AB Birthday: May 4 Zodiac: Taurus Pets: Two kittens, Bush and Miss. Bush is a reddish-brown, mischievous, male kitten with a black-tipped tail. Miss, however, is a warm, soft, bluish-grey, female kitten with black claws. Quotes * "Oh! I love you Cheshire!" * "Switch!" * "There is only one Alice, and that is I." * "Curious..." Trivia * Alice is based off of Alice from Lewis Carrol's Alice in Wonderland ''and ''Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There. However, she is more closely tied backwards logic of latter story. * Alice's doll Mary Ann is based on the girl that the White Rabbit mistakes Alice for in Alice in Wonderland. * The tattoos on her wrists represent the four suits of cards in a normal deck. The Suit of Hearts, the Suit of Diamonds, the Suit of Clubs, and the Suit of Spades. Category:Orion's DaggerCategory:FemalesCategory:Guardians Category:Remembers everything in the past Category:Orphans Category:Power users Category:Characters who lost family members Category:Magician Category:Chaotic